Anomaly
by kawaiiusagi2
Summary: When an anomaly in space time is discovered, officers Katsuki and Chulanont of the Time Bureau Office are dispatched to rectify the issue. Their target? A Russian pet groomer by the name of Viktor Nikiforov. Will Yuuri be capable of simply observing?


Chapter 1 -Blue Eyes

"God these people were barbaric!" Phichit huffed as he tossed his coat on the worn out red sofa and running a hand through his thick ebony locks. "I mean Yuuri they had to do everything for themselves," Phichit rolled his eyes and shuddered at the thought.

"Yes yes Phi," Yuuri grinned as he picked up Phichit's coat. The fact that his best friend was so pampered never ceased to amuse him. Yuuri hung Phichit's coat and then his own on the crooked hooks near the front door of the apartment.

"See what I mean?!" Phichit pointed towards the coats now neatly hung on the wall as though they had wronged him. "You had to hang up your own damn coat!" He shook his head in utter disbelief.

"Oh how did they live?" Yuuri deadpanned and dramatically flopped on the sofa while placing the back of his hand to his forehead like a fainting southern bell.

"Ha ha history freak!" Phichit stuck his tongue out and spun on his heel towards the kitchen. "I bet you're just thrilled at the prospect of cooking your own meals like some Neanderthal so get your ass in here, I'm starving!"

"Phi I'd be happy to make you some food, but we don't have any groceries," Yuuri sighed.

"Oh my god did you bring us back to a time before atomizers?" Phichit squealed and sat down at the folding table in the tiny kitchen.

"Did you even bother to look at the mission report officer Chulanont?" Yuuri rubbed his temples.

"Umm..."

"I thought not," Yuuri rolled his eyes, dove a hand into his pocket, and retrieve a small silver device. He began to input a complex code and then placed the device in the center of the table.

A see-through image of a man with swarthy eyebrows and a thick dark ponytail to one side appeared. "Mission Report for Officers Katsuki and Chulanont. Issued April 18, 4229. Under advisement from the monitoring lab on Alpha Five, an anomaly in space time was discovered. The Time Bureau Office has dispatched orders for sanctioned travel back to June 23, 2017 Earth, Russia, St Petersburg, to investigate. Officers are to blend in and adhere to TBO guidelines of interaction at all times. They are authorized to observe and pinpoint the anomaly. Should Officers Katsuki and Chulanont determine further action is required to reestablish proper space time balance, the TBO has given authorization to do so, for Officer Katsuki only due to Officer Chulanont's upcoming probation hearing regarding the Hawto incident."

There was a pause in which the man in the hologram glared and Phichit scoffed. "Oh please Ciao Ciao you know I was innocent, those people wanted to have that publicity," Phichit huffed.

"Sure they did," Yuuri snorted.

"Even though I'm sure Officer Chulanont has most likely denied these allegations, the order stands! Good luck Katsuki. Vice President Cialdini out." The image faded and the kitchen was quiet once more.

"Show details of mission #472925, authorization: Katsuki, Yuuri." Yuuri instructed to the device.

"Anomaly target identified as one Viktor Nikiforov, born December 25, 1989, St. Petersburg, Russia. Human, Male. Single. Small Business owner." A soft feminine voice informed the two officers as images of a silver haired Russian man with piercing blue eyes flashed in holographic form.

Phichit whistled. "Damn Yuuri, you were right, he is cute and single," Phichit wiggled his eyebrows for added effect of his teasing.

"Phi!" Yuuri shrieked and began to blush. "Could you be serious for one quantum second?" Yuuri narrowed his eyes at his best friend and coworker.

"I could," Phichit winked, "but what would be the fun in that? Besides, "he continued and reached out to pull one image from the holoprojection to examine it closer. "This guy is totally your type," he smirked and flicked the holopicture in Yuuri's direction.

Yuuri caught it smoothly and glanced down. In the past week, Yuuri had poured over any and all information that he could find about the target of this mission. He couldn't admit that it was entirely work related though. Yuuri had traveled to countless galaxies and time periods, met millions of races, species, and beings of all shapes and sizes, but this man was different. It was something in the man's smile and clear cerulean eyes that had Yuuri smitten. He couldn't shake the feeling of desire that had crawled up his spine the moment he first saw this mysterious Viktor Nikiforov. The picture Phichit had chose was of course the one that Yuuri had cherished most, his friend knew him too well. "Oh look a dog," Yuuri tried for a tone of cool indifference, but even he noted the tremble of excitement that coursed through the undertone of his words.

"As if you haven't seen that picture yet, you don't fool me Yuuri Katsuki," Phichit laughed and stalked towards Yuuri. "I know better than anyone how much you want to see a real dog," a wicked smile graced the elegant tanned features of his face as he snatched the holophoto back. "And look at Mr. Sexy Russian with a poofull, your favorite," he sneered.

"That's poodle smarty pants, how did you graduate from academy anyways?" Yuuri shook his head, snapped his fingers, and ended the holographic playback sequence.

"Oh I had a cute roommate that took pity on me," Phichit fluttered his long eyelashes causing his bright neon green eyeliner and eye shadow to sparkle on cue.

"He must have been an idiot," Yuuri mumbled and retrieved the device from the table. He shoved it back into his pocket and walked back into the living room area where he had deposited their bags.

Phichit skipped merrily in Yuuri's rage wake. "Yeah he was, but you know you loved me anyways, even back then!" Phichit grinned, flashing his artificially brightened electric white smile.

"Yeah yeah," Yuuri dismissed his goofy friend with a causal hand gesture and then started riffling through his bag. "SG watching your contraband while we're gone?" He asked, hoping to change the topic.

"If you are referring to our children, then yes," Phichit crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, he didn't care for Yuuri's tone one bit.

"Children?" Yuuri snorted. "Phi they are illegally obtained alien space hamsters!"

"They are our rainbow colored children Yuuri!" Phichit whined. He loved his little babies and he knew that his boyfriend did too. "Stop trying to change the subject! I can tell that you already like this Viktor guy," he smirked. "Besides, you haven't been laid since that blue Sharlak got it's tentacles around you on Zeroma Prime, and that was months ago!"

"Uhhgg don't remind me, I'm never drinking again!" Yuuri looked up at the cracking ceiling. It was charming the way the paint was peeling and the whole place smelled of stale air and musk. In their time, everything is polished and spotless. Yuuri appreciated the dilapidated state of their temporary dwelling, but not the reminder of his last drunken one night stand.

"Riiiiight," Phichit snorted. "I remember you making that same bold proclamation back at the academy too. You just need to find some nice guy and settle down already."

"Oh please," Yuuri removed the custom time period appropriate clothing and accessories from his bag and set them in a neat pile on the brown shag carpet to his right that smelled of one too many drunken nights itself. "You were the galaxy's biggest party animal before you met SG, you have no room to talk!"

"Yuuri darling just because entire plants are my devoted followers and worship me for my classically good looks, doesn't mean you have to be jealous " Phichit said smugly and tore open his own bag, plopping down next to his friend.

"Surgically enhanced you mean," Yuuri mumbled under his breath. He dug deeper in the odious looking black duffle bag that had been engineered to secretly accommodate five times the amount of storage space within it's confines.

"I was growing tired of constantly applying my signature eye makeup Yuu, now I just wake up looking this fabulous," Phichit huffed. For their one year anniversary his sweet lover boy had agreed to finally purchase Phichit his wing tipped permanent eye tattoos. He loved Seung Gil before hand, but after that he was almost ready to propose, almost.

"Well, while we are in this time period you're gonna have to tone down the teeth and change the tint of your makeup, people don't have those type of things here," Yuuri removed the last of his work issued items and closed his bag.

"Oh my gawd how sad!" Phichit covered his mouth in shock. He couldn't fathom living in a time where fashion hadn't even taken hold. "Have we ever gone back this far Yuuri?"

"No, usually the cut off is 1,500 years. Come on Phi you know that!" Yuuri got to his feet once he had secured a bundle of clothes under one arm. "Did you pay attention at all in our classes?"

"Babe I paid attention to the important things like hot alien ass and the latest technological breakthroughs. The history lessons and protocols were your thing, not mine," Phichit's laughed and hopped to his feet with his own bundle of clothing. He immediately lamented the abysmal material and color choices. Phichit once again felt sorry for the people of this era.

"Well maybe you should check the mission report for relevant time details. This is a long time ago, even before space travel, we have to keep in mind the primitive state of Earth and blend in." Yuuri walked down the hall with Phichit in toe.

"Oh my god seriously how did these people live?" Phichit gasped. He wasn't even born on Earth like Yuuri had been. He was born to a couple of drifter space gypsies. Phichit had traveled over half the milky way Galaxy by the time he was ten. When he came of age, with his parents' help, he had applied and been accepted into the Space Academy on Earth. Anyone who wanted to seek a Space Agency affiliated job, had to attend one of the academies located across the sector near Earth. But Phichit with his technical aptitude and Yuuri with his undying love of history and law, were both accepted to the most prestigious academy located on Earth in Tokyo, Japan. That's where they had met all those years ago on their first day, as roommates. The rest, was history.

"Ok Phi, this place was selected because records indicate that it would have been vacant for the next six months so we will not be adjusting the timeline in any measurable way by staying here," Yuuri opened the door at the far end of the hall. "That and it has two bedrooms, see you in the morning!" Yuuri slammed the door to his temporary bedroom shut behind him and collapse on the squeaky mattress. "How quant," he yawned and was asleep before he could hear Phichit enter his own room next door.

...

Viktor yawned and stretched lazily as another glorious sunrise peaked through his sheer curtains and spread warm glowing sunlight across his bed. To his right dozed the love of his life, his one constant source of happiness and devotion, his poodle.

"Morning Makka," he whispered as he gently stroked Makkachin's poofy brown fur. The poodle slowly opened her watery eyes and blinked Viktor into view. She tilted her head and then launched herself upon Viktor, lavishing his face with morning doggy breath slobber. Viktor giggled and pretended to struggle. The pair got out of bed and went about their normal, everyday routine. After they had both eaten, Viktor had showered and dressed, they headed out the door for the day.

"Morning," came the gruff greeting when Viktor opened the front door of his humble shop before the welcome tinkling of the bell over the door had stopped chiming. "You're late again old man," the feisty teenager gritted out from behind the front desk. Viktor had taken on the extra pair of hands during summer, because it was his busiest time of the year.

"Well thankfully I hired such a stunningly punctual man like you Yura," Viktor smirked as he and Makka made their way towards the counter. Truthfully Viktor's posted hours of business read from 9-6 and it was only 8:45. His new employee was so dedicated.

"Don't address me so familiarly you old man, you've only known me for two months!" Yuri spat. He knew that he was being rude, but he felt the overgrown child that was his boss needed a firm hand.

"Oh Yura," Viktor hummed as he raised a portion of the counter and walked through to the employees' side. "For one so young you have so much anger, do lighten up," he rubbed the boy's head as he passed with Makkachin in toe.

"Ahh! Stop that!" Yuri swatted Viktor's hand away and hurriedly adjusted his hair.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at the action and look of desperation on the boy's face. He causally glanced at the calendar on the wall and gave a knowing smirk. "Oh my apologies Casanova, I didn't realize that it was Friday," Viktor flashed his signature heart shaped smile and raised a finger to the side of his mouth. Yuri slapped him just as the door opened and the bell chimed to announced a customer's arrival.

"G-good morning sir, welcome to Viktor's Happy Groomers," Yuri stammered as a gentle pink blush graced his high cheek bones.

"Good morning, Yuri."

Standing in the shop was the most handsome man Yuri had ever seen in his short eighteen years of life. His name was Otabek Altin and he came in every Friday at precisely opening time to get his cat's nails clipped. Yuri had fallen for the tight leather wearing, motorcycle riding, undercut sporting, badass babe the second he laid eyes on him. "Oh umm morning Mr. Altin," he mumbled and looked down at the counter.

"How many times have I asked you to just call me Otabek or Beka?" Came the deep and soft reply as Otabek approached the counter. He set his kind gray eyes on the blushing blonde boy with a sloppy ponytail. His heartbeat began to race. Otabek was hopelessly in love with the temp groomer, but he was too much of a coward to make the next move. So instead, he just settled for gazing at the gentle beauty of Yuri as the young man trimmed his Siamese's nails each week. Not that he couldn't do it himself, after all, he was a veterinarian. If his coworkers found out about this weekly indulgence, Otabek knew he would never hear the end of it.

Viktor had observed the adorable display of clearly mutual pinning with a lovelorn sigh and then retreated through the door behind the counter to his small cramped office. Makkachin padded along behind him and then flopped down onto her purple dog bed near Viktor's feet.

Viktor opened his pet grooming business years ago. Back then it had been based in an old rickety van that he converted into a mobile grooming studio. He had plastered his company slogan on the side 'Your pet deserves to look fabulous too!' After building up a respectable customer base and some hard earned profit, Viktor purchased a small retail space to set up a more permanent business. It was small and only had two full time employees, himself and his best friend Chris, but this summer he hired little Yuri Plisetsky on as well. Business was good.

"Morning Vik. Why the glum face pumpkin?" Chris asked as he swept into Viktor's office and leaned down to rub Makkachin behind the ears where she liked to be pet.

"Good morning Chris," Viktor smiled as he looked up at his best friend and business partner. Chris had been a hairstylist before Viktor asked him to go into the grooming business. His friend had remarked that there was significantly less drama with the clientele here than at his previous job. "I was just thinking about ...stuff," Viktor replied finally.

"Ooo stuff, way to explain Vik," Chris rolled his eyes and punched his friend playfully in the shoulder. "I saw Romeo and Juliet out there," Chris smirked and stuck his thumb back towards the shop. "When do you reckon they're gonna bang?" He laughed.

"I give it two weeks" Viktor grinned and fired up his ancient computer. The damn thing hummed as it came to life, but Viktor refused to waste money buying a new one. He only used it for records and business finance reporting, he wouldn't waste a single ruble till it died.

"I don't know, it sounded like Mr. Motorcycle was finally plucking up the courage to ask our feisty kitten out for coffee when I walked by," Chris commented in a teasing voice as he inspected his nails. "Care to place a bet Nikiforov?"

"Ok 2,000 rubles for two weeks and double or nothing Yuri kisses him first," Viktor shot out his hand and waited for his friend to shake it and cement the deal.

"Deal, I say within this week and Mr. Motorcycle steals the tiger's lips first," Chris shook Viktor's offered hand with a conspiratorial grin.

Viktor knew it was childish for almost thirty year olds to be making hook up bets, but it did help to pass the time. "We have five appointments today and your favorite Great Pyrenees is on the books for the works at 2," Viktor informed his head groomer while checking his hand written appointment binder.

"Well then that means that his master will be giving me the works tonight," Chris canted his hip, slapped his own ass, and strut out the door towards the shop with a cocky grin.

...

"Ok," Phichit smiled smugly as he handed his partner the last part his primitive Earth disguise, a pair of blue half rimmed glasses. "These will help you appear more innocent, but don't worry it's just simple glass."

"Thanks Phi," Yuuri took the offered glasses and ruffled his own hair until it appeared messy, but effortless. Next he put the glasses on. "Well, how do I look?" He asked Phichit.

"Perfectly primitive," Phichit gave a thumbs up, "you'll fit right in." Then he noticed Yuuri's eyes, it was the only modified element on Yuuri. "But I don't think your lovely violet spacey eyes make the cut babe, better go au natural," he winked.

"Shit!" Yuuri quickly fiddled with his silver control device and input the needed information. "Better?" He blinked several times and then looked to Phichit.

Yuuri had gone with the trendy galactic eye color package after their freshman year at the academy. It tinted his eyes dark purple with images of space embedded in their velvety depths. They were stunning, but truthfully Phichit felt that this warm coffee color suited Yuuri best "Better," he smiled fondly.

"Alright then I'm off to gather some intel on the subject," Yuuri announce while fiddling with his new prop glasses. He wasn't used to how they felt on his face and he was intrigued by the prospect of wearing something to correct your vision instead of just simply fixing your eyes.

"Make sure to pet a dog today!" Phichit waved from the doorway as Yuuri walked out into the sunny morning.

"I will!" Yuuri waved, "and if you leave, make sure to fix your makeup Phi!"

"Yeah yeah," Phichit closed the door and ran back to his bedroom. He preferred the dark, even in their time, the sun's light was too bright for his eyes, he was used to the vast darkness of space. Phichit's job was primary technical assistance and surveillance, whereas Yuuri was the true field agent. So Phichit set up his tech and followed his partners every move via live Holofeeds and audio. Yuuri had a small neuro-implant, like all TBO agents, so Phichit had up to the minute readouts on his partner's vitals, the environment around Yuuri, and any possible shifts in space time.

"Good luck buddy!" Phichit chimed happily.

 _ **Thanks.**_ Yuuri responded through their telepathic link.

Phichit got comfortable and opened a packaged snack from the vending machine around the corner.

…

The shop was spotless, the teen was texting, and the Swiss man was preening in the back. Viktor was bored. It was now approaching noon and they didn't have any appointments until Chris' 'friend' at two. Viktor sighed and laid his head down on the front counter, contemplating an early lunch, when the front door opened and the doorbell rang.

"Welcome to Viktor's Happy Groomers," Viktor beamed with his eyes closed and a heart shape grin. "What can we do for you?" He asked happily and then focused on the new customer. He was clearly Asian, with soft fluffy jet black hair that lay messy on his head. The next thing that Viktor took note of were his eyes. They looked like melted chocolate from behind a pair of half rimmed blue glasses. Viktor's first thought was 'adorable.' He allowed his retail smile to melt away, only to be replaced by a genuine one.

"Umm hello," Yuuri mumbled and made a half aborted wave. He gulped, but found that his mouth had gone dry. Viktor Nikiforov was even more gorgeous in person. Yuuri could feel his heart race and his cheeks warm. For a brief moment he thought that Viktor had gotten eye implants, but then Yuuri remembered where or more importantly _when_ he was. This meant that the shockingly perfect clear blue eyes were real. So was the short, shiny silver hair that lay elegantly over half of Viktor Nikiforov's face.

 _According to records, his whole family has those blue eyes._ Phichit's voice rang in Yuuri's ears.

 _ **Shh!**_ Yuuri telepathically responded. He was having a hard enough time concentrating as it was without another voice in his head.

Viktor's smile increased experientially as he saw the sweet man before him blush and clearly check him out. "We are having a special today," he winked. In his mind he conjured any number of specials that he could offer that had nothing to do with pet grooming.

"We do?" Yuri asked with a skeptical smirk.

"Shh Yura," Viktor whispered and then looked back at the cute man who still hadn't moved. It was then that Viktor noticed the pretty man, had no pet with him.

"I ah," Yuuri stuttered. He knew that this was _so_ not protocol, he had meant to merely walk by and glance in the shop, but he had noticed the target laying his head down on the counter and felt compelled to find out why. _Smooth._ Phichit commented helpfully into his mind.

"Boof!" Makkachin barked happily as she all but tackled Yuuri to the floor.

"Makkachin!" Viktor squealed in alarm and leapt over the counter. When he got to the customer's side his dog was happily licking the man's face. "I'm so sorry," he whined, "she's never done that before!" But instead of anger, Viktor's ears picked up the most wondrous peels of laughter he had ever heard. They were coming from the man under his dog's viscous love licks.

"Hee hee it tickles," Yuuri giggled rapturously. He had never been happier. It had been his life long dream to touch a real dog, not a synthetic one. Dogs had gone extinct, along with most animals, after a major global war in the late 29th century. "I always thought that it would tickle," he squealed happily as the fluffy poodle attempted to lick his face off with a soft, wet pink tongue.

 _Aww, I'm sorta jealous._ Phichit whined.

 _ **Shut up and let me have this.**_

Viktor was graced with the sight of possibly the most adorable man ever playing with and thoroughly loving his beloved poodle. "Wait did you say you thought it would tickle, have you never been licked by a dog before?" Viktor asked in amazement as he wrestled his over eager ball of fluff off the poor man.

"I've never even pet a dog before, she is so soft," Yuuri beamed and reached out a hand to rub the poodle's big fuzzy head. "Who's a good girl?" He asked the sweet dog. "You are," he smiled as the poodle licked his hand.

Behind the counter, Yuri snorted without looking up from his phone. "Who's never pet a dog before loser? What a weirdo," he shook his head, "what planet are you from?"

"Earth!" Yuuri responded automatically and then quickly realized that was the wrong answer in this era.

 _Smooooooooth._

 _ **Shut up or I will cancel the telepathic link officer Chulanont!**_

The teenager looked up from his phone. "Huh? Did you really just say that? What a weirdo," he rolled his eyes and looked back down at his phone.

"Yuri!" Viktor admonished.

"Yeah?" Both Yuri and Yuuri responded in unison.

Viktor's eyes went wide and he spun around to stare at the handsome man. "Is that your name too?" He inquired, practically buzzing with excitement.

"Umm yes, my ahh name is Yuuri," Yuuri cast his eyes down to the floor.

"That's my name!" The enraged teen exploded, tossing his phone aside and getting to his feet. The stool he had been perched on screeched as it slid backwards across the floor.

 _Yuri Plisetsky. Age 18. Graduated valedictorian from high school in the Spring and part time seasonal worker here. Huge online presence._ Phichit smoothly whispered into Yuuri's ear. _He will go on to become a veterinarian with his fine as hell looking partner, an Otabek Altin. Oh my god Yuuri! Here is a picture of them later with like a gazillion cats, look! Aren't they cute husbands?_

An image of an older Yuri Plisetsky danced assaulted Yuuri's brain, completely obscuring his vision of the present. There were indeed a gazillion cats and a very attractive man with his arms wrapped lovingly around a longer haired Plisetsky. But Yuuri didn't have time for that right now! He blinked his eyes twice in succession, clearing the image from his sight.

 _ **Damn it Phichit! Not now ok?**_

 _Oops! Sorry!_

"Yura calm down!" Viktor shouted and the teen sat back on his stool while glaring at his boss with a huff. "I'm terrible sorry, please excuse him, he's only a child," Viktor laughed nervously, afraid that the shy customer would be upset.

"I'm not a child!" Yuri spat.

"Shh!" Viktor made a shushing gesture and then snapped his attention back to this new Yuri.

"So ah what brings you in today Yuri?"

"It's Yuuri, not Yuri," the highly trained and harden TBO agent retorted. A selfish little part of him really wanted Viktor Nikiforov to say his name properly.

"My apologies, Yuuri," Viktor smirked. He made sure to lengthen the 'u' sound this time and was rewarded with a bright smile from the cute man before him. "My name is Viktor."

"Hello Viktor," Yuuri smiled as he felt his cheeks heat up.

 _Your heart rate is spiking officer Katsuki._ Phichit's smug purring voice filled Yuuri's ears.

 _ **Phichit!**_

"Oh for the love of," Yuri threw his hands in the air behind Viktor and rolled his eyes.

The two men ignored the boy.

 _Given this time period, if you forgot your "phone" a device they use similar to our communicators, then you might need assistance finding something. A possible excuse for walking into a damn groomers without an animal, goofball._

Yuuri could tell that Phichit must be sticking out his tongue right now, though thankfully his partner refrained from actually showing him . . . this time.

 _ **Thanks Phi.**_

"I uh just moved here and I'm not familiar with the area. I was wondering if you could recommend a nice lunch spot. Nothing fancy. I forgot my phone," Yuuri mumbled and rubbed the back of his head. He felt almost pinned down by Viktor's intense blue eyes. He wouldn't mind being pinned down by Viktor though.

"Oh! I was just about to head out to lunch," Viktor attempted to reign in his desires, it was proving quite difficult. "Would you . . . care to join me?"

"I'd love to," Yuuri nodded eagerly.

 _No Yuuri . . . bad idea! I know I was teasing you about this target totally being your type and all but he is a TARGET!_

 _ **Phichit, I'll be back to the apartment in an hour.**_ And with that, Yuuri severed the mental link.

Author's Note:

Ok, I will probably update this after the new year. This will likely be at most, 3 chapters . . . . but I tend to get wordy so we'll see. Thank you so much for reading ^^ If you liked it, please let me know! Thanks ^.~


End file.
